dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Darla
Darla is a popular character in Diner Dash series. She first appeared in Diner Dash 2 and has made several appearances to date. She is Flo's best friend and is the proud owner of her own café. Biography The Rescue Shift Darla's first appearance was in Diner Dash 2: Restaurant Rescue. She along with her friends are at a dangerous risk of having their restaurants obliterated by the greedy Mr. Big if they do not acquire the money to give him their rent checks. Flo saves Darla's Café and then goes on to save the other restaurants. Diner Dash Flo on the Go Darla made her second appearance in the series. Flo and Darla have temporarily closed their restaurants and have booked a cruise vacation for one week. However, to Darla's displeasure, Flo accidentally dropped her suitcase of clothes into the sea. Witnessing the poor cruise ship restaurant staff, Flo decides to help. Darla is unenthusiastic, but is willing to help Flo. Flo also makes several more mistakes involving her suitcase of clothes that causes the duo to stop at four other places. Darla will have to cook up a lot for many different and new costumers. This is a great way for Flo to serve and meet new people, like those tourists. Pack up your suitcases - and don't drop it like Flo did - because this game will take you on vacations that you will enjoy! Cooking Dash Darla makes a minor appearance in Cooking Dash. When Darla is invited to appear on the cooking channel with Cookie, Flo & Grandma temporarily look after her Café. After the 10th shift Darla returns. DinerTown Tycoon Lords Darla makes an appearance in DinerTown Tycoon. Banding together with Flo & Friends, they fight to push the evil Grub Burger out of DinerTown for good. You play as Darla in the first district of the game, editing her restaurant inventory and decorations to help attract customers and push Grub Burger out of the first district. Avenue Flo Special Delivery The sequel to Avenue Flo marks Darla's first speaking role. When Flo asks Darla if she can iron some crumpled dollar bills (Darla is having a new stove installed and is improvising) she refuses because she must work, Flo then bargains with Darla and agrees to serve tables. When finished, Darla will iron the bills and make them nice and flat. Personality Darla is a clever woman of good nature, she also has a big heart to love and is often there for her friends. Darla's good nature and emotions can be tested and she will get mad if anything bad happens to her or her friends, she is similar to Flo, always striving to help even if she is hurt in the process. Darla herself has her limits even if she wants to help out of goodwill, as shown in Diner Dash 3 when she was getting tired and exhausted as each restaurant goes on. She has also shown to be efficiently frugal, even if it meant giving the customers strange tasting food. Appearance Darla wears her blue baseball cap over her beautiful short brown hair, she wears a white shirt with blue sleeves and dark blue pants. Darla's hair is usually round and spiky at the ends but in Avenue Flo her heair is waved down. She wears a long camo green waist apron during her work hours. Relationships With Flo Darla owns a small diner too and was going to have it taken away by Mr. Big and Flo came to rescue her. Darla and Flo are very good friends and they both show each other they would do any favors for each other. In Diner Dash 3 Darla works on the cruise just so Flo can get her clothes back. Category:Characters Category:Chef Category:Diner Dash's characters Category:Cooking Dash's characters Category:Popular characters Category:Female Characters